


Peace and Alarms

by Ananamas



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID, i can't write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananamas/pseuds/Ananamas
Summary: Missions were a very hard part of their lives, yet in the end it brought many closer than they could have imagined. The company decide to stay together and live as normally as possible. Having put the dangers behind them as much as possible, they are surprised when they get dragged back in.





	1. Disrupt The Peace, Why Don't You

The sun came rising through the clouds in just the early morning. Shadows cast where the buildings were tall enough, providing shade to the animals and people. This had been the life they were so grateful to have back. It wouldn't last as long as they hoped they would have. Nonetheless, they played some of the most important roles in the safety of humanity. The missions were left behind, but nothing had ever left the team, not the memories, not the bond of friendship, and between a few, there might have been something more.

Stepping carefully so as not to wake the rest, as David and Jaclyn were lying peacefully, but close to the door leading outside the room. It had been agreed upon that the team would stick together, as there was less of a threat if they could defend and fight together when needed. Because of their occupations it was dangerous to leave the place, often disguising themselves and only leaving in groups of four. They resided in a mansion-like building with many rooms so as to keep privacy, as well as to make it so that they could be easily alerted to danger.

The room next to theirs was occupied by Mark, Amy, Jack, and Signe. They were all close enough friends that they agreed to share the room, as the building didn't have the room number necessary for each group to have their own quarters. He knew who would be in the large kitchen as soon as he saw the time. Three different pairs took it upon themselves to prepare a meal every day. The mornings belonging to Jon and Evan, today though Evan had gone out for a walk with Craig, Tyler, and oddly enough Bryce.

So Minx and Krism had volunteered to help our Delirious friend out. Mark and Amy took care of dinner and he and Luke or OhmToonz as their friends called them, took care of lunch. Ohm was greeted by a smiling Krism and the insane combined laughter of Minx and Delirious. Moments later the occupants of the building began downstairs, Daithi and Jaclyn being the first down the stairs. Next person to come downstairs walked in as stealthily as possible and grabbed onto his Ryan like he was the hostage in R6.

Giggling, he thanked Luke for being his saviour and they all shared breakfast, chatting about how they had fun with the missions they sometimes still took and never went without their partners by their sides. The main group of four that always stayed together were Jon, Bryce, Ryan, and Luke, though the other two weren't with their partners, they were the most cooperative team out of them all.

As Ryan and Luke were discussing what to make with Ohm using a feminine voice causing Toonz to laugh, the alarm system began to go off. This brought everyone to the emergency protocol plan. The hidden doors throughout the building were now being used as everyone got to bottom level wordlessly and slightly panicked. They hadn't been in the planning and operating room for over a year by that point, all of the weapon and equipment racks untouched and dusted. The squad leaders quickly stepped forward to view the alert and looked back at the company with grim expressions.


	2. Things Are Never Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of a filler, I just want to work out the writing style and all that. Also thank you for taking time to read this story! Love you all! Let me know what you would like to see more of!

The group leaders: Evan, Luke, and Mark, gathered their teams together for private conversations. Luke walked back over to his team to inform them on the situation at hand. “We have notice that one of the company headquarters has been breached. Our team along with Evans’ team, will be heading out to the building. We are to secure and retake the location. Gather your equipment and meet in the operation room.” He and Ryan shared a quick, emotion filled glance before heading to their equipment.

He stared longingly at the items, but also regretfully. Ryan hated all of the bad things he did with these. He loved all of the good that came at the end of their missions together. Donning his Bandana with an Omega Emblem, he stepped out of the room as Ohmwrecker. Looking around, he could see Delirious with his hockey mask, Bryce McQuaid with his helmet and tech visor, and CaRtOoNz with his horned helmet and shielded gun.

Ohm could hear the clanking of his tags against the rabbit keychain he wore around his neck. The two teams said their goodbyes to Mark’s team, as they were to defend the base from attackers. Jumping into the Helicopters that awaited them, they watched everyone in the city below them, gazing in wonder at their unknown saviors. They had been in Canada, as Vanoss was first in command. They were now on their way to California, Mini Ladd had been the first to be informed of the breach. So many of their group had once called it called it home, now the company was their home. 

Delirious had communications with Vanoss’ team so they could keep in touch when they arrived. It would be awhile before they got to HQ meaning they had time to assess the situation. Daithi De Nogla was communicating with Terrorizer and Moo Snuckel, they were giving details on the enemy count and which spaces were more vulnerable. It was very dangerous to move in with none of the backup requested there yet. 

Ohmwrecker hated that he couldn’t share his love With CaRtOoNz when they were on missions. They were strictly work personas, Delirious had it harder though, as he didn’t even get to work with Vanoss unless permitted by the main boss. The team was not complete yet, upon arrival, they would be greeted by Gorillaphant who would be the fifth member. 

“You know, if Id’ve known this was gonna happen, I would’ve been nicer to all you bitches before we left.” Toonz laughed as he had earned a slap from his best friend Delirious, who then burst into his wonderfully insane laugh. 

“Yeah? And maybe I would of done you a little favor before this Luke- I mean Toonz.” Ohm said playfully, causing the man’s face to heat up. Bryce decided to be strange and wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. Instead of coming up with a clever remark, Ohm said seriously, “You know, I do sincerely mean this, I love every single one of you, and I hope you know just how important you are to me.” He cast a small smile as the only thing on his mind were the memories, everything the four have experienced together. Tears threatened to grace his happy face with the emotions he felt towards these three guys.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I am awful at writing. Feel free to give as much criticism as you want. As well as give suggestions and ship request, I will see what I can do! Love you all! Stay safe everyone!


End file.
